Snoopy Takes Over America
Here is the timeline of events # 1965 Audition # Flying Ace Invasion: first wingmen was the royal guardsmen # raid CBS # Replace the smothers brothers for primetime (broken when Hee Haw premieres) # The Archies' Sugar Sugar Jingle Jangle Christmas Show airs on CBS. It is not a success. CBS Keeps Snoopy # First NON American (continent) Telecast in non english - Early December 1970 # U.S. network prime time programming shrinks as the original Prime Time Access Rule takes effect. NBC, unable to take advantage, immediately feels the pinch and fails to win any of the 1971–72 season's first thirteen weeks. CBS makes success # Snoopy wants to immigrate to NBC so banana splits animated cartoon can premiere on ALL 3 Networks, but the plan failed. # Throws Rejected cupids (humans, including the playboy bunny) at (Then Vacant) jobless's home # Crash Innsbruck with Elvis & Francoise duet and snoopy appears as cupid, but roundly booed. # Schedules Elvis show at 10PM (for 2 years, in 1977, Bing's last Xmas Show, and 1978: The Best of Bing's Xmas, airs at 9 with both years, Rudolph on prior at 8PM) # Ruins fridays (recorded by fuzzymemoriestv) # Crash lake placid as Cupid. Once again booed, on the homophobes side, ignored it for 2 hour farewell show from South Pacific Television # His 'Easter Beagle' 1981 rehearsal cancelled due to attempt # Boycotts launch of SBT & MTV (USA) # Prank Linus as Great Pumpkin (great pumpkin appears in bring me the head of charlie brown, a 1986 short) # hire woodstock to set a (fake) table for thanksgiving # Falklands: Destroy Argentina # Preempt The Dukes of Hazzard (02-11-1983 & 02-15-1985) # Knott's Berry Farm added Camp Snoopy, which began the park's present-day association with the Peanuts characters # Hit show premieres on CBS, but not in prime time # Half an hour delay (CBS aired Bugs Bunny Valentines First, and the last words before Snoopy Cupid popped up, "The Soviets Mourn The Loss of Their Leader, tonight at 11." then the CBS Special presentation logo appeared first) # Compete with Copacabana on same night # What A Nightmare fills Kate & Allie's slot (1987 telecast) # Unsuccessfuly stops kids from watching Cable # Meeting Barney at the bar (24 March 1989) # Downfall (1992, 1994, and 1998 Winter Olympics ruin Snoopy Cupid. Snoopy Cupid injured by Magique, Håkon and Kristin, Sukki, Nokki, Lekki and Tsukki, whom all 7 where homophobes with Snowballs) # Gala crashed by 2000 Today # LOVE STINKS (LIVE ACTION TV SHOWS in the party were The King of Queens, Yes Dear, Everybody Loves Raymond, and Becker). Snoopy Cupid wasn't invited # Immigrate to ABC # Announcing a new era for Drewland: Cobaltville becomes Nutshack-Inspired Lazytown as new name for the capital of Drewland # Persuades Writing (the opening lines from the comic) for a biopic of Mordecai & Rigby to a massive Success and best selling Drewland book of 2007 # Defeats A Bully (Yep, from last Classic Snoopy cartoon, He's A Bully, Charlie Brown) # Bails Mordecai & Rigby out of Jail and later on, Mordecai & Rigby f*cks Finn & Jake (mentioned in 3 December 2008 & WORST NIGHT EVER (MORDECAI AND RIGBY MOVIE) # Snoopy fails to skate because of Obama (see 2 December 2009) # Film rights Picked Up by Blue Sky during hope for haiti # Classic Snoopy meets 2015 Snoopy in an episode of Phil & Jack's Awesome Orgy (2011) # 2011 Special Premieres on FOX days after Spoof Homophobe Program, Happiness is a Warm Uzi starring Doofy The Dragon on TVNP. The Spoof was popular # Robbed by Grammy Awards (see Snoopy Cupid VS Grammy Awards. The winner was the grammy awards) # Film Premieres..........on same day Lazytown Public Schools massacre of 2016 and Drewland Public School massacres of 2016 begin by Doogal & Zebedee # Chosen by Freeform (then ABC Family) as Freeform's mascot, both classic & 2015 version # INVADES US TELEVISION # Picked Up by ABC As The Flying Ace, 2016 primetime show # Injured by Blake Johnson (see Blake Johnson kills The Flying Ace and his Wingmen) # Premiere Gala lasts for 3 hours, starting with premiere episode and ends with snoopy and his candle, preempting Greys Anatomy, Scandal, and How To Get Away With Murder. (see 15 September 2016 (Barney Bunch Version) & 15 September 2016 (Anti Barney Bunch Version) Category:BB Plans